


day 18: nicknames

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sickfic, they're so in love, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky starts using pet names for steve.





	day 18: nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> this one's also really short, just bc i'm writing the shorter ones first and working on some longer prompts, which'll be posted later. hope you enjoy!

“Tell me what you need, doll,” Bucky says. The pet name stops Steve’s train of thought in its place.

“Doll. That’s what you call the girls you go out dancing with.” Steve doesn’t make eye contact when he says this.

“Hm, so it is.” He places a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Now, answer the question.”

“I told you earlier, I don’t need you  _ coddling _ me, I’m not a―” He was interrupted by a particularly bad cough, but he continued, “I’m not a child.” 

Bucky slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I’m allowed to be sweet on my best guy, so stop bein’ a stubborn jackass and let me help.” 

“Sorry,” he whispers, almost unable to help the way he leans into the touch.

“S’alright, love.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the pet name. “You’re ridiculous, Barnes.”

“And you love me despite it,” he replied, with a smile that wasn’t quite a smirk (even though Steve could tell that’s what he had wanted it to be) on his face.

“I really do.” Bucky leaned in for a kiss, not really caring if whatever Steve had was contagious. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
